1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure unit containment mechanism and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image-forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copy machine, is equipped with an exposure unit for performing image exposure in accordance with image data to form a latent image on a surface of a photosensitive member or the like. The exposure unit includes a light source unit having a light source and a drive circuit, a pre-deflector optical system, a light deflector (polygon lens), a scanning lens, a bending mirror, etc.